test_of_timefandomcom-20200213-history
Aethaeism
Aethaeism is a polytheistic religion centered around one force known as Et'Anu''' (Aegyptian Version)'' or ''A'eda (Yamjadic Version). Most adherents of the Aethaeistic faith, known as Aethaeics, believe that Et'Anu/A'eda was the force that created the universe and the pantheons of Gods that surround him. From him, all life was created - it was him that created the Earth, the Sun, and all the stars. In both the Aegyptian and Yamjadic versions, Et'Anu/A'eda formed in the Beginning Place - leading to several critical similarities between both versions of the Religion. Aegyptian Aethaeism Aegyptian Aethaeism centers around a pantheon of seven Gods/Goddesses, with Et'Anu being the Patron-God. The Seven, as they are commonly refered too, live in 'Nividium' (Aegyptian version of Heaven)'' where they control the Universe and all inhabitants. Aethaeism is the dominant religion in Aegyptae. Et'Anu (Chief Deity - God of Time): Et'Anu is the chief deity of The Seven (the prescribed religious cults of Aegyptae). He also is found in Yamjadic religion represented as A'eda. Generally considered the first God to form in the Beginning Place; other Gods/Goddesses were eventually birthed from his energy, making him the father of The Seven. He is the ultimate God of Aegyptae, where he embodies the qualities of endurance, invincibility, and everlasting legitimacy. Kebechet '(''Goddess of Nature and the Cycle of Life and Death): Kebechet is one of The Seven Gods found in the Aegyptian pantheon. First born to Et'Anu, she was tasked with upkeeping the creations of her father leading her to become the Goddess of Nature. Along with Nature, she is identifiable with the Cycle of Life and Death. In Aegyptae, she is favoured by farmers for her control of the floods. 'Ishari '(God of War, Planning, Fortune, and Reason): Ishari is the second born of Et'Anu, making him the first-born son of the pantheon. He is known to be a very tatical God, often said to have taken years to make decisions that involved reason or fortune of some-kind. Thus, this links him to being the God of Fortune and Reason as well - In a famous myth, Ishari forms a pact with a soldier from Upper Aegyptae; refering to it as a 'Business Deal'. Although not well-known by the commoners of Aegyptae, Ishari is worshipped heavily by soldiers, explorers, and men-of-fortune. 'Aashu '(God of Knowledge, Wisdom, and Logic): Aashu was the third born and the second-born son of Et'Anu. He was said to have been crafted specially by his father, giving him traits that his brother was missing. This led him to take on the role of 'Knowledge-Holder' for the Universe. In Aegyptae, Aashu is worshiped by men of science, literature, and the arts. 'Magnae '(God of Hunger, Lust and Drive, and Forbidden Knowledge): Magnae, also known as The Dark God or Trickster, was the third born of Et'Anu. From the very beginning of his life, he had an obsession with the dark secrets of the Universe, Lust for his sister Kebechet, and Hunger for the position as Patron-God. Although many Aethaeics put him in a bad light, Magnae is still revered by scientists, librarians, and criminals. 'Ta'ednu '(God of Civilization, Work, and Commerce): Ta'ednu, forth born of Et'Anu, is one of the most widely worshiped deities of the Seven. Most often credited with the survival of Aegyptian civilization and the founding of the first dynasty, Ta'ednu is said to regularly visit the reigning Pharaoh in his palace. He is one of the only Gods to directly involve himself with the affairs of mortals. He is directly worshiped by much of the Aegyptian population, there is no specific grouping that reveres him. 'Iyanna '(Goddess of Love, Beauty, and Mercy): Fifth born of Et'Anu, she is one of the more widely worshiped deities of Aethaeism. She is the unofficial Goddess of women, love (both emotional and sexual), and mercy for all (concept of repentance). She is the only other God said to have direct involvement on the mortal plane, besides Ta'ednu. She is said to directly bless couples with children, weddings, and mercy. Some of the groups that specifically worship her are women, soldiers, nobility, and criminals. Yamjadic Aethaeism The Yamjadic sect of the Aethaeism religion is more complex then it's Aegyptian counterpart. The polytheistic religion contends with rising monotheistic religions such as Judaism and Islam that have holdings in Yamjad-Adad territory. A'eda is the ''Everlasting Force, ruling over the various gods that make up the Akulah'la. The Celestials are said to watch over their creations from the heavenly realm of Aumidium. Category:Religion